Changes a Lily and James Story
by GracefulDancer
Summary: Lily and James became good friends their sixth year at Hogwarts. What new feelings and emotions will seventh year bring?
1. Chapter One

Hello Iris here! This story is pretty old...over two years in fact, but I thought somebody might like it, so I'm posting it again.

* * *

**Changes a Lily and James Story**

"Lily! Lily, is that you?"

A pretty girl with fire-red hair turned to look at who had called her name.

"Hannah! How are you? You look great!" Lily's emerald green eyes sparkled.

"Me? You're the one who looks good. What did you do this summer?"

"Nothing much...I went to the beach and Paris. You?" Lily asked looking at her friend. Hannah's golden hair was tied back away from her face and her big brown eyes shone as she related her summer to Lily. As Lily listened her eyes moved over the crowd of old students and new, looking for more of her friends. The long scarlet steam engine called The Hogwart's Express stood smoking behind her.

"Hannah," Lily interrupted, impatient to get on the train. "Sorry, but maybe you could finish on the train."

"Yeah you're probably right," Hannah said, trying to lift her trunk.

They began trying to load their trunks on the train, Hannah still talking a mile a minute.

"My God Hannah!" Lily exclaimed.

"I know two boyfriends!"

"No, though that is half of it, but your trunk, what's in it?"

Hannah smiled. "What do you think?"

"Sorry shouldn't have asked." Lily knew what was in her trunk. For as long as they had been going to Hogwarts, Hannah had packed big; shoes and clothes galore.

"How do you fit it all in there?" Lily had once asked.

"Magic."

"Of course, how stupid am I," Lily had thought at the time. You see, (if you haven't guessed or haven't known already) Lily and Hannah are witches, fresh and ready for their last year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Lily's thoughts were interrupted by a devilishly handsome boy.

"You need any help?"

Lily already frustrated from trying to get the trunks on the train said haughtily, "No Mr. Potter, we are just trying to see how long the Express will wait for us!"

"Okay," said the boy smiling, "I'll take that as a yes." Lily looked up at the boy stooping beside her to help. James Potter, Head Boy, Quidditch legend, and such a...such a...

"Jerk!"

"What? Dung Bombs not good enough for the brilliant Lily Evans?"

"Sirius Black!" Lily laughed. Sirius Black, tall, dark, and handsome, with dreamy gray eyes, was another of Lily's friends.

"Sorry bout that Sirius, at first I thought you were Snape."

"That was an insult Sirius, curse her," James piped up.

"Oh shut-up and help me." Lily, Sirius, James, Hannah, and Remus Lupin, who had just joined them, were best friends.

"Hey lookie lookie what the two ugliest boys in school drug in...two beautiful angels."

"Remus, I resent that comment," Sirius panted. Remus laughed.

"So what did you two do over the summer?" Remus asked Hannah and Lily.

"Don't get her started," Lily said, "She had two boyfriends. Can you imagine?"

Remus laughed. "Yeah I can imagine." Hannah blushed.

Meanwhile, James and Sirius had completed the task of the extremely heavy suitcases.

"Come on, let's get a compartment. The five of them found an empty compartment at the back of the train, and settled down. As everyone else sat talking, Lily looked out of the window.

"I am so lucky," she thought to herself, "I have the most...there is not a word for how important these people are to me." Lily looked at each of her friends in turn. Hannah was animatedly telling Remus about her summer. Remus, a sandy-haired, green-eyed boy, sat and listened to her with a sweet sincere look on his face. Sirius on the other hand was looking dangerously mischievous. Lily wondered who his next prank victim would be. Then lastly she turned to her closest friend, James. He has his head propped on his hand looking at her. His messy black hair, even more messed up then usual, and his vivid blue eyes staring intently at her. Lily realized that many a girl would love to have James stare at them like he stared at her now.

"Whatcha thinking about Lil?" Lily shrugged.

"Things."

"People," James countered; to him her face was an open book.

"Maybe." There was an awkward silence between them as everyone continued to talk.

"So how was your summer?" James said breaking the silence.

"Okay, I guess. A bit lonely, but you can't expect much when you have Petunia for a sister. You know she is getting married."

"Really? To whom?"

"Some guy named Vernon. I mean I've never even seen him before, and then there are other things..." Lily trailed off.

"How are you holding up?" James asked.

"Well," said Lily, "My parents haven't filed for divorce yet, so that's a good sign."

"Yeah it is. Hey don't look so sad. If you ever need anyone to talk to you have me, okay."

"Okay." James smiled at her.

"My summer wasn't all fun and games either."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, I read this brand new book, and I had no one to talk about it with."

"Oh such torture." Lily joked. Not many people knew that James loved books, I mean most guys were jealous that all the girls were in love with him, and all the girls were to busy arguing about whom was cuter: Sirius, Remus, or James to notice that he was brilliant.

Sirius suddenly sat up with a start. "James, Remus, I've had a brainstorm!"

"Oh who's the victim now?" Sirius gave Hannah a wicked grin.

"Clarissa and her gang."

Lily grinned. "I so want to help."

"What are you going to do?" James asked suspiciously.

"We, James, We." Sirius whispered something in James's ear, and James's face also lit up.

"Evil Sirius. Count me in. What do I do?"

"Come on Sirius let us in."

"Okay. Here is what we do..."

Everyone knew that Clarissa had a huge crush on James, and though James had ignored her advances on him, she still thought she had a chance. Clarissa and her friends were in their compartment, gossiping about, you guessed it...Who was cuter: Sirius, Remus, or James.

"Remus is so dreamy," one girl was saying.

"Yeah," another girl said.

"No way, Sirius Black is so fine," said Michelle, Clarissa's best friend.

"Yeah but which girl hasn't he been with in the whole seventh year," Clarissa cut in, 'Now James is a catch..."

"Clarissa, sorry to break it to you, but James will never like you."

"You don't know that Holly." Holly sneered.

"Oh but I do."

"Oh really?" Clarissa said, standing up.

"Yeah," said Holly also standing. Before the two girls could curse each other however, there came a knock on the door.

Lily walked in. "Hello girls," she said giving them a winning smile, "You're wanted at the front of the train."

"Why," asked Clarissa suspiciously?

Lily who had been eaves dropping on their conversation said, "James."

"Oh," said Clarissa, her attitude changing immediately, "Come on girls." Clarissa began to walk up to the front of the train, a group of four girls trailing behind her. Clarissa smiled to herself and thought, "I'll prove Holly wrong. I knew he would come to his senses."

Meanwhile, back in her compartment, Lily, James, and Sirius were hurriedly carrying out the tasks set before them. Remus and Hannah were keeping watch. Lily was charming Clarissa's green and black robes to say 'I pick my nose' all over them.

Lily told James and Sirius over her shoulder, "I thought that fitting since she is in Slytherin and Slytherin's color is green."

"You know Lily I think you're about as evil and gross as us," said Sirius. James snorted.

"And what are you doing over there Mr. Potter?"

"Um, I'm transfiguring all of her shoes...so that they turn into giant spiders whenever she puts them on." Lily started to laugh uncontrollably. Sirius meanwhile was planting dung bombs everywhere.

Remus peeked into the compartment,"Their coming back."

"All of them?"

"No just Clarissa and Michelle." James and Sirius hurriedly snuck out of the compartment and back to their own. Lily meanwhile tidied up any mess they had left, showing that Clarissa's trunks had been disturbed, and was about halfway down the hall when Clarissa called her name.

"Lily Evans! He wasn't up there!" Remus and Hannah quietly crept up behind Clarissa and Michelle.

"Oh well I must have gotten my information wrong."

"Stall 'em!" Remus mouthed to Lily as he and Hannah began turning Clarissa and Michelle's hair different colors.

"Are you sure he wasn't up there?" Lily asked innocently.

"Yes!"

"Well, I'm s-sorry," said Lily trying to keep a straight face, and her voice level. Clarissa's hair was hot pink, and Michelle's was blue. Remus gave her the thumbs up sign and he and Hannah snuck off.

"Tell you what, you wait here," said Lily making sure Remus and Hannah were out of sight, "And I'll go look for him. I can probably find him quicker than you."

"Oh well hurry up!" Clarissa said, not even realizing Lily had insulted her. Lily slowly walked away and didn't break into a run until she heard Clarissa scream out in rage, realizing what Lily had said to her.

Lily closed the compartment door, panting for breath.

"Well how'd it look?" Asked James, Sirius, and Remus surrounding Lily.

"Guys give her some room." Lily sat down, trying to get her breath.

"Is she laughing or crying," Sirius asked James.

"Both it looks like," James replied.

"R-Remus what...what did you do? They...they didn't even notice their hair!"

"They won't," said Remus also laughing, "Until tomorrow at breakfast, and it won't come out for a week."

This statement caused everyone to fall down in hysterics. "Guys, that was way too easy," said Hannah, climbing back into her seat.

"Yeah well, Clarissa's dense. A real fruitcake," said Sirius. James laughed.

"What flavor fruitcake?"

"Booger," said Lily. This statement brought on another round of laughter.

This group, well only James, Sirius, Remus, and a friend of theirs named Peter, was called the Marauders. This group was known for their infamous pranks and jokes. In their fifth year James and Sirius had found out how to become Animagi, meaning they could turn into animals. You see, Remus is a werewolf, and he would disappear once every month, and naturally his best friends wondered where he went. Well James and Sirius figured it out and decided to become animals to keep him company. Peter could turn into a rat, Sirius a huge, black dog, and James a stag. They each have nicknames for each other. Remus is Moony, Peter is Wormtail, Sirius is Padfoot, and James is Prongs. Last year Lily found out what they were doing, but instead of turning them in, she kept their secret and they all became fast friends.

James had told Lily, "You and Hannah are like the official, unofficial Marauders...the Maraudettes."

Lily smiled to herself and again secluded herself to her sacred corner to daydream about knights in shining armor, and princesses in disguise.

Four hours later the train pulled into the station at Hogsmeade, the only all wizard village in Britain. James, Sirius, and Remus left while Hannah and Lily changed into their robes. Lily, Hannah, James, and Sirius were in Gryffindor, and their robes were red and black, while Remus was in Ravenclaw, and his robes were blue and black. Lily was glad she was in Gryffindor, though Ravenclaw wasn't bad either. Slytherin was definitely the worst house to be in. A tear threatened to drop. Lily would miss all her friends and teachers..."But no use crying now. We still have a whole year left. I might as well save the tears for then."

"You okay, Lily?" Hannah asked interrupting Lily's thoughts.

"Yeah let's go find the boys."

"Okay." Lily and Hannah got off the train and began looking for the boys. Lily spotted them first, and began to head toward them, Hannah following right behind.

James looked around the crowd of kids in their Hogwart's robes and finally spotted Lily. She was headed toward them her red hair bouncing as she walked. James smiled to himself; he knew what Lily did not. All the boys in school had a crush on her; he could see it in the faces of all the guys looking at her. James suddenly got a feeling of jealousy.

"What am I jealous of, she is my best friend," James thought to himself, but he couldn't shake that feeling.

When Lily had finally made it over to the boys, she noticed that Peter had joined them. Peter was in Hufflepuff, his robes yellow and black.

"Hi Lily," said Peter, admiration in his voice. James noticed Lily tense up and tensed up himself. Lily looked down at Peter. Peter was in no way handsome compared to the other boys; short, and a bit chubby, with light blonde hair and watery blue eyes. He was always sniffling like he had a cold, and he made Lily uncomfortable.

"Hello Peter," said Lily quickly, "You guys ready to go up to the castle?"

"Yeah," said James, "Come on Lil, let's get a carriage." James led Lily towards one of the many carriages that led up to the school. Lily, James, Remus, and Hannah climbed into one carriage, while Sirius and Peter climbed into another carriage with two other students. Lily looked out the moving carriage at the castle looming nearer. The carriages moved one by one through the gates pulled by either invisible horses or by magic. "Magic probably," thought Lily to herself, though she had never found out.

"I guess we'll find out this year Lil," said James.

"What? How did you-"

"Sometimes your face is an open book." Lily smiled. She and James were head boy and girl at Hogwarts, other than the teachers and headmaster, they were in charge. They planned parties, feasts, anything and everything. Lily smiled inwardly at the thought of being able to plan parties with James. Whatever the occasion the party would, should be interesting. She gazed out of the window at the castle's sparkling windows. Lily breathed a sigh that came from her soul.

"I'm home."

* * *

I am not trying to imitate et cetera Ms. Rowling and would like to tell those who try to go to therapy. There is one and only one J.K. Rowling. Period. Thank you for reading my story please tell me what you think.

Iris


	2. Chapter Two

Hey! Iris here! This is the second chapter of my very old (and poorly written) story. I'd LOVE to get more reviews...suggestions about how I can improve the story. Well, must fly! Love to all

Iris

* * *

**Chapter Two**

The prank the Marauders played went off without a hitch. Clarissa and Michelle didn't know what had hit them when they walked into the Great Hall for breakfast the next day. There was a silence and then a roar; all four tables were laughing uproariously. Michelle noticed it first.

"Oh my God! Clarissa... your hair!" Clarissa took a strand of hair from her ponytail and began to scream.

"Oh my God! Oh my God!"

Lily was holding her sides in ecstasy as Clarissa saw what her robes said and started screaming even louder. Michelle glanced around the Great Hall and spotted the Marauders and started purposely towards them. Clarissa had stopped screaming enough to follow. James, Lily, Remus, Hannah, and Sirius saw them coming and quickly put looks of innocence on their faces.

"James Potter!"

"What?" Asked James keeping a straight face. Lily sniggered into her plate.

"I like your robes Clarissa. They suit you," Hannah said calmly. Clarissa blew several fuses and started toward Hannah. Remus quickly stood up (even though he was in Ravenclaw Remus always sat at the Gryffindor table).

"No cat fights at the table girls," he said as Hannah also stood.

"Oh let 'em," Sirius interrupted. "I've got five bucks on Hannah!" Hannah laughed.

"Anti up Mr. Black, I'm taking your money." She turned to Clarissa who had retreated a few steps when she had stood up.

"This is way too easy." Michelle who had hung back began screaming.

"Clarissa your shoes!" Clarissa looked down and saw what her shoes had become and yet again started screaming. James couldn't take it anymore and burst out laughing.

Lily quipped quickly, "I like her hair better don't you Hannah. Pink's **not** her color." Michelle looked around at all the laughing people and grabbed Clarissa's arm.

"Clarissa! Let's go back to the dormitory and try to get this stuff off." Clarissa not calming down made a desperate leap at Lily screaming in rage. Lily pulled out her wand just as Michelle grabbed Clarissa's robes.

"Come on Clarissa!" she said pulling her along, Clarissa kicking and screaming all the way:

"I'm gonna kill you Hannah Bell! You better watch your back Evans! Get off Michelle!"

Lily and Hannah looked at each other and both burst out laughing. Both swallowed their laughter as Professor McGonagall quickly made her way over to them.

"Evans, Bell, Potter, Black, Lupin!"

"Yes Professor," they all said at the same time.

"You have some explaining to do." The Great Hall which had been filled with laughter had become deathly quiet.

"What do you mean, Professor?" asked Sirius.

"I believe I should ask you the same question Mr. Black. What do you mean by playing a trick like that?"

"Us? Play that trick?" said James innocently.

"Yes you play that trick Potter," said Professor McGonagall a small smile playing on her lips.

"You'll find that hard to prove Professor," Lily said quietly. Professor McGonagall turned to Lily.

"And why is that Evans?"

"Well, how do you know it was us? It could have been anyone, I mean no one saw us doing it, did they?" she said to the Great Hall.

A resounding chorus of no's echoed through the hall.

"See Professor. You can't possibly punish us for something you have no proof that we did." Professor McGonagall gave Lily a small smile.

"She's is quite right, Minerva," said Professor Dumbledore form his seat at the staff table. "Innocent until proven guilty."

Professor McGonagall smiled. "Quite right Albus. Sorry to disturb your breakfast. As you were."

The Great Hall again became noisy with the clatter of forks and knifes and idle chatter.

Professor McGonagall leaned down to Lily, "You know Evans, you would make a smashing lawyer." Lily smiled at Professor McGonagall's back as she walked back to the staff table. Lily caught Professor Dumbledore's eye for just a second but could have sworn that he had winked at her. She turned back to the Marauders and their conversation.

"Lily that was brilliant!" Hannah said.

"Really? I've been practicing."

"What have you been practicing?" asked Sirius curiously.

"How to keep you guys out of trouble."

"Well sorry to burst your bubble but that's physically impossible." Lily laughed then turned to James.

"You just had to laugh."

"Hey! I lasted longer then you, over there snorting in your hash browns."

"Ha ha. Stuff it."

Remus interrupted. "Come on Herbology's first. We're in Greenhouse Four today," he said standing up and gathering his things. Hannah also stood. "Yeah I'm going to go ahead and head down there. You coming Lily?"

"I'll be down in a second; I've got to go get my dragonhide gloves. I have a sinking suspicion that whatever we are working on today bites."

"All right we'll meet you there," said Remus over his shoulder as he and Hannah started out of the hall.

"The love birds," said James at their retreating backs. "Lil I'll come up with you, I've got to get something in my dorm anyway. Walk with me?"

"Sure," said Lily. "You coming Sirius."

"No, I think I'm going to stay down here for awhile. I'll meet you guys at Greenhouse Four." Sirius was staring at a pretty black haired girl about halfway down the table. Lily rolled her eyes.

"Come on James," she said standing up. As they walked out of the Great Hall Lily noticed she was getting evil glares from all of the girls.

James noticing too whispered in her ear, "Let's make 'em wonder." Lily nodded. He gave her his arm and she took it tossing her hair in the process. All the girls visibly began to turn green with envy at the sight of Lily and James walking arm and arm out of the Great Hall. Lily laughed inwardly. It was a known fact that all the girls in the school had a crush on at least one of the Marauders, except for Peter...poor guy. Even she, Lily, had had a crush on one of them before: Sirius, but that was a really long time ago.

James interrupted her thoughts," They thoroughly made fools of themselves, Clarissa and Michelle. 'Oh my God! My hair!" James said imitating Clarissa's whiny voice. They were still walking arm in arm as Lily laughed.

"Yeah their always good for a laugh...and so are you," added Lily as an after thought. James dropped her arm and bowed.

"Thank you, thank you very much."

"Oh shut up Mr. Presley," Lily said punching James lightly on the shoulder.

James stopped, "Who?"

"Never mind," said Lily. James elbowed her gently and held out his arm again. Lily smiled and took it.

* * *

**Thanks to the Reviewers...**

**SnoopyViz** – I'm really glad you like it! And I really appreciate all the feedback I get from you' you're the only one who EVER reviews. Thanks!

**judystarr** – Wow! Thanks for the review! I hope this chapter will fuel your desire for more. Thanks for reviewing!

* * *

I am not trying to imitate et cetera Ms. Rowling and would like to tell those who try to go to therapy. There is one and only one J.K. Rowling. Period. Thank you for reading my story please tell me what you think.

Iris


	3. Chapter Three

Wow, I had this crazy cast party last night 'cause it was the last show. So many people showed up. I was shocked! Yeah, so I'm half asleep right now...anyway...hope you all like the third chapter. Reviews (many many) welcome!

Love,

Iris

* * *

The last day of their first month of school, during the night, Lily woke up drenched in sweat and crying. She had had that dream again. Those cold, merciless eyes still stared at her from the shadows. She felt a fear she had experienced only once before. She shook her head to clear it. What name had she called out? Harry? She couldn't stop crying. Hannah had woken up, as did the rest of the dormitory, when Lily had screamed.

"Lily? Are you okay? Lily?" Lily didn't respond. She just sat in her bed looking straight ahead of her.

"What happened?" asked a girl named Jane in their dormitory.

"Nothing," hissed Hannah. "Go back to sleep."

"Okay," said Jane falling down on her pillow. The other six girls in their dormitory did likewise. Lily looked as if she was in shock.

"Lil?" Lily turned to look at Hannah, fear and anger in her eyes.

"Don't call me that," she whispered in icy tones. "That's James's nickname for me, not yours."

"Okay...Lily. I'm sorry. Are you okay?"

Lily didn't answer.

"Did-did you have that dream again?"

Lily, looking at the wall, nodded.

"I'll go get you some water."

Lily sat gasping, staring still at the wall, listening to her heart race. Hannah returned about ten minutes later with a glass of water.

"I had to go to the boy's dorm to get a glass. Seems as if the first years got thirsty during the night, though that might be because they accidentally ate those fire mints Sirius invented."

Lily smiled weakly. Hannah gave her the glass and said,"Drink."

Lily swallowed the water, letting its coolness wash over her.

"Why do I keep having that dream Hannah? That is the second time this month."

"I don't know. Lay back down. You all right now?"

Lily smiled. "Yes, thanks."

"Sleep then."

"Okay."

Hannah went and lay back in her mahogany four poster and was soon breathing deeply in sleep, but Lily still lay awake. She didn't sleep at all that night the dream was still in her head.

James was also awake, lying in bed staring up at his canopy. Lily, there was something about Lily this year. He couldn't get her out of his mind. They had always been friends true, but this was a different feeling; not a feeling of friendship, but a good feeling all the same.

"We are just friends," James said to himself. "Nothing more, nothing less." He knew he couldn't ask for more; only two years age she had hated him. Suddenly the door opened though nobody was there. James stared as the door closed and Sirius appeared.

James sat up in bed," How did you get my cloak?"

"Nicked it," said Sirius calmly. James narrowed his eyes and a mischievous smile played on his lips.

"Where have you been?"

"Where are Mark and Hal?" asked Sirius changing the subject.

"With their girlfriends. Where have you been?"

Sirius glanced at the ceiling. "Uhh, out."

"Out? Out with Jessica you mean."

Sirius looked at James, "So?"

"So...details," said James looking excited.

"I don't kiss and tell."

"Kiss? Hahaha," said James laughing uncontrollably.

"Wha-what'd I miss," said Remus groggily as he sat up in bed.

"What are you doing in here?" Sirius asked surprised. "It was too noisy in my dorm due to a certain Gryffindor boy and Ravenclaw girl," Remus yawned.

"Oh. Ew," said Sirius. "I didn't need to know that."

James interrupted, "Sirius here was just telling me that when he's with Jessica he doesn't kiss and tell." Remus now looked wide awake at this statement. Meanwhile Sirius had been changing into his pajamas.

"You don't kiss and tell," said Remus laughing. "Was that also your pickup line?"

"No. I have ones much better 'an that."

"Like..." said James. "Like...If looks could kill, I'd be ten feet under; or...Your name lady or do angels have names...I'm an encyclopedia."

James was laughing hysterically.

"You could use some of them James," said Sirius. "It would help you to get laid more often."

James stopped laughing. "Really?"

Sirius laughed at James's face. "Yeah girls would be all over you if you used one of my methods. I mean 'cause hey, I'm a ladies man."

James started laughing, "Yeah your mom's man!" Remus thought for a second that Sirius was going to kill James.

"I was joking!" said James a tad bit scared.

Sirius who couldn't keep a straight face any longer burst out laughing. "I am Spartacus! All fear me! Including-"

Sirius didn't finish his sentence because a pillow hit him in the head.

"This is war!" Sirius yelled. Remus, James, and Sirius began their pillow war and Sirius was winning when there came a knock at the door. They all froze. Remus got out from behind James's trunk and answered the door, it was Hannah.

"You guys have a glass I could borrow?" she asked smiling at Remus. Remus didn't answer as he was to busy staring at Hannah in her short shorts and tight t-shirt.

"Uh yeah," said James standing up from his hiding place behind Mark's bed. "I'll get you one."

Remus blushed at Hannah's stare and glanced down, and then he realized he was only in his boxers, his werewolf boxers to be exact. He looked up hurriedly and saw that Hannah was also blushing.

She looked away first. "Hey Sirius I like your boxers." Sirius's boxers had flames on the bottom and said across the top 'Hunk 'o Burnin' Love'.

"Why thank you Hannah, would you like to see-"

"No definitely not!"

"Okay just asking," said Sirius shrugging. "So what's wrong anyway? Why do you need the glass?"

"Lily."

"What's wrong with her?" Sirius asked worriedly.

"She had that dream again."

"Again," said James as he walked into the room in his Quidditch boxers. "How is she?" He asked as he handed Hannah the glass.

"This is the worst yet. She woke up screaming. I had better get back," she said.

"You want me to come too?" James asked.

"No I can handle it; anyway I don't think you want Lily to see you in your Quidditch boxers, though you have a great body...nice abs."

"Oh thanks. Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Thanks for the glass."

"No problem," said Remus breathlessly. Hannah gave Remus one last smile and hurried back to the girl's dorm. Sirius nudged James as Remus slowly closed the door.

"Remus doesn't need a pickup line; he's already got her hooked." Remus blushed bright red.

"Yeah she sure took the bait," James said. "To bad, I was going to ask her out."

"You still can James if you want to," said Remus looking so very crestfallen that James laughed.

"I'm kidding. She's yours, you can tell by looking at you two." Remus laughed.

"Shut up Prongs."

"Yeah Prongs, don't feel jealous," Sirius piped up.

"Lily'll like you someday." James face became serious.

"What do you mean?"

"Well it's obvious you like her," said Sirius matter-of-factly.

"We've only been back one month and you've already picked out a girl for yourself, Remus, and me."

"I know," said Sirius airily. "I'm just a hunk 'o burnin' love."

"Sure Spartacus," said James shaking his head. "Goodnight all."

"So Prongs," said Remus mischievously, "Do you like her?"

For an answer Remus got another pillow in the face. "I'll take that as a yes," said Remus.

James didn't answer.

Sirius smiled to himself. "James can't hide it from me, his best friend; he likes her...a lot."

James tossed and turned the rest of the night and never slept a wink.

* * *

**DramaQn621**­ - Thanks for the review, I really appreciate it!

**SnoopyViz **– I'm glad you like the story so much, and I hope you got your homework done...lol

**judystarr** – Me too! I always like the stories where they're friends, and not enemies. The enemy story gets so old after a time. Thanks for the review, and hugs and stuff back!

* * *

I am not trying to imitate et cetera Ms. Rowling and would like to tell those who try to go to therapy. There is one and only one J.K. Rowling. Period. Thank you for reading my story please tell me what you think.

Iris


	4. Chapter Four

**Here is the fourth chapter! I hope you like it! ****Love to all,**

**Iris**

* * *

"Friday! I love Fridays!" Sirius yelled.

"Yeah no more bloody work for two days," said Remus.

"You're so optimistic Remus," said Lily. It was the end of their second month of school and between school work and head girl duties,

Lily thought her brain had melted.

"How can you think if your brain has melted," James had asked her.

"The thought came to me right before pink ooze started running out of my ears."

"Oh," said James clearly caught at his own game. Lily and James were walking toward the Gryffindor tower talking about the night's upcoming festivities.

"James can me and Hannah use your cloak and map?" It was known by very few that James Potter had an invisibility cloak and a magic map made by the Marauders. This map was a map of Hogwarts. Every secret passage way, room, and corridor was on it, and little black dots moved around it showing you where "important" people were.

"Sure Lil. Where are you guys going?"

"Hogsmeade. For some girl stuff and maybe a butterbeer."

"Bring me back one...I meant a butterbeer," James said quickly to the look on Lily's face. Lily breathed a sigh of relief.

"Don't scare me like that James," said Lily pretending to cry.

"You're such a loser."

"Not as big of one as you, I mean really, Quidditch boxers?"

"Hey! How did you know that?"

"My secret... Quidditch Boy."

"Haha. Come on up and I'll get the cloak for you." Lily and James walked up to the boy's dorm and James began to dig in his trunk.

"Damn cloak!...Aha, here it is," he said standing up. "And here's the map." James handed Lily a beautiful silver cloak and a torn and weather beaten piece of parchment. On the parchment was nothing.

"What's the saying again James?" James took out his wand and touched the paper with its tip.

"I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good." Suddenly silver lines began to spread across the page. The lines joined together to form the words:

_Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs_

_Purveyors of Aid to Magical Mischief Makers_

_are proud to present:_

_**THE MARAUDERS MAP**_

"When you're done Lil, just tap it and say-"

"Mischief managed!" Lily jumped.

"Oh hi Sirius."

"Thank you James, see you," Lily said quietly to James giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. "See you Sirius," she said as she passed Sirius who was standing in the door.

"See ya Lil,"

"Lily, not Lil," she said punching Sirius in the stomach.

"You let James...never mind...Lily." Lily smiled and winked at Sirius and quickly left.

As soon as she exited the boy's dormitories, closing the door behind her, little black dots sprung up everywhere on the map. Lily saw a little black dot marked "Lily Evans" standing in front of the boy's dormitories. She noticed that back in the room behind her, James was standing where she had left him and Sirius was pacing the room. Her eyes glanced over the map, looking for Hannah.

"Aha! There she is," Lily whispered.

Hannah was standing in the fourth floor Trophy Room. Lily glanced up from the map and checked to see no one was coming and quickly put on the cloak.

Lily had never gotten used to disappearing, even though she had seen James and Sirius do it many a time; even she had worn it before. James had convinced her in the sixth year to stop being so uptight and have a little fun. That was how they had got to know each other so well and how Snape and Malfoy had ended up with orange hair for a week. Lily stilled laughed uproariously at the thought of it: Snape with clean hair (for once) though it was orange. Everyone knew that Severus Snape had a crush on her, some girls in her dorm thought it cute; frankly Lily wanted to throw up every time she thought of it. Hannah preferred not to think of it at all and whenever someone mentioned him she would go all rigged and tense. Hannah early in her first year had had a crush on "the slimeball" as she now called him, and though had wanted to forget the whole thing; with friends like the Marauders (whose archenemies were Snape and Malfoy) it was hard to forget.

Lily meanwhile had made to the trophy and seeing it empty except for Hannah, took off the cloak.

"Hannah!" Hannah spun around. "I've got the cloak and map."

"Good," Hannah paused. "He actually gave it to you?" (James was very cautious about who he let borrow his cloak, even Sirius had to beg to get permission to use it, except when he nicked it.)

"Yeah, you ready?"

"Just like that," said Hannah snapping her fingers. "You didn't have to beg or anything?"

"No," said Lily exasperated. "Now are you ready to go?"

"Yeah," said Hannah curiosity in her eyes as she covered herself in the cloak.

"Hold on now," said Lily looking at the map. "Let me just check the coast is clear..."

Sirius was pacing the room.

"What are you doing Padfoot?" said James from his seat on his bed.

"Thinking."

"About what? Certainly not anything important or you would be pacing," said James sarcastically. Sirius pretended not to have heard and kept pacing.

"Padfoot you're wearing ME out! Stop it and tell me what's wrong!" Sirius stopped pacing and gave James a long scrutinizing gaze. James felt as though he was being x-rayed with those intense gray eyes. Finally Sirius glanced away and sat down on the floor.

"Well, it's about me and...and Jessica..."

Lily and Hannah stopped in front of a statue of a plump witch with crazy hair and a humped back. Lily looked down at the map and saw a small speech bubble beside the two black dots labeled "Lily Evans" and "Hannah Bell". Lily pulled out her wand and tapped the statue of the witch once and said the word "Dissendium." A secret door in the statue opened, revealing a long stone slide

"Can you fit?" asked Lily.

"Of course," said Hannah looking slightly miffed. "Are you saying I'm fat Lily?"

"No! Heavens no!"

"Good," said Hannah sitting on the slide.

"I just hope you fit though." Lily aimed a kick at Hannah but missed as Hannah was already sliding down the slide. Lily heard someone coming down the corridor and quickly slid down after her.

Lily stood up brushing the dirt and dust from her robes and glanced around the pitch black tunnel. She and Hannah (who was doing the same thing) were standing in an under ground tunnel.

"Well, I could do with a little light," said Hannah's voice from somewhere in front of Lily.

"Right," said Lily pulling out her wand. "Lumos." The tunnel was suddenly illuminated with the light coming from Hannah and Lily's wands.

"Shall we go," said Hannah beckoning Lily forward.

"Hold on," said Lily. "Let's leave the cloak here." Hannah nodded and waited while Lily folded up the cloak and hid it behind the slide.

"Lily, come on let's go. I'm freezing." Lily took out the map and wiped it clean ("Mischief Managed!") and stuck it in her pocket.

"All right, I'm ready let's go."

James sat staring at his best friend with something that looked most like shock on his face.

"You won't tell anyone," said Sirius worriedly.

"Of course not...but I think you should."

"Like who?"

James seemed to ponder the thought. "Well, if I was in your position, I would ask a girl for advice. Someone you could count on not to tell. Who wouldn't asked questions."

"Lily."

"What," James said breaking out of his reverie.

"Lily. I'll tell Lily. She'll know what to do. I mean she stays in the same dorm as Jess and she could help her check and...yeah."

"That sounds like a good plan..." Suddenly the door opened.

"Hello All!"

Sirius gave James a look that clearly said, "Don't say a word!" James nodded then turned to Remus.

"Why so happy?"

"You know," said Remus sitting down on James's bed. "I have no idea why I'm so happy. "

James laughed and Sirius said, "Hey James maybe he got that kiss he's been dreaming about for awhile."

"What?"

Sirius smiled and batted his eyelashes, "'Oh Remus of course I'll marry you'. 'Really Hannah you will-'"Remus replied to these statements by making Sirius's hair turn green. James laughed and turned to Remus.

"So what brings you to the Gryffindor Tower, Moony?"

"Oh," said Remus watching Sirius out of the corner of his eye, as if waiting for a good opportunity to curse him again. "I was wandering if I could borrow the cloak."

"No can do Moony," said James.

"Why not?"

"Cause I don't have it."

"What!" said Remus, disbelief etched on his face. "Then who does?"

"Lily."

"You actually gave her the cloak?"

"Yes, Remus, I gave her the cloak."

"And the map?"

"Yes, that too." Remus, who had stood up when James said 'he didn't have it' sat back down on the bed in disbelief. He turned to Sirius who was trying to look inconspicuous.

"And you let him Sirius?"

"Why not Remus?" Remus glanced around the room as if looking for an excuse.

"Because...because-"

"It was for Hannah's benefit you know."

Remus's faced cleared. "Oh, why didn't you say so?"

James shook his head and Sirius said, "You're obsessed."

"Am not."

"You know I ain't going to argue with you cause you know I'm right." Remus blushed bright red.

"See told you so," said Sirius. James gave Sirius a look that clearly said shut up.

"Remus, why don't you ask her before the feast tonight?"

"Yeah," said Sirius. "Just get it over with, so WE can get some sleep. I feel sorry for Lily though."

"Why?" asked Remus. "So much noise, she probably won't be able to sleep."

James laughed and said, "I don't think it will bother Lily much since you and Jessica-"Sirius pulled out his wand and pointed it at James. James shut his mouth and raised his hands in a surrender gesture. Remus grinned and turned to James.

"Well if it gets to loud, Lily could always come in here." Sirius smirked.

"Yeah James I'm pretty sure you have some room in your bed."

"You guys are so sick," said James, his face brick red. "Is that all you two can think of?"

Remus and Sirius answered simultaneously. "Yes." James shook his head.

"What were we talking about before we got on the topic of our sex lives?" Sirius answered.

"We were telling Remus over there to ask Hannah out and-"

"Don't you even say it Sirius," said James in turn pulling out his own wand.

"What? I was only stating fact." James chose to ignore that comment and turned to Remus.

"Moony, just ask her tonight okay." Remus looked as if he was doing some serious thinking.

"Okay," he said finally. "I'll do it."

"Just keep thinking that until tonight and you'll be fine."

"Why tonight?" asked Remus looking confused.

"Because," said James. "She's in Hogsmeade."

* * *

**judystarr**- Yeah, I thought that one of my more brilliant moments....I'm so glad you like it! I might throw in some Lily/James action soon...you never know. Thank you so much for reviewing! Hugs and stuff back!

**SnoopyViz** – I'm glad you'll get your work done. Thanks so much for the review! I'm really glad you like it!

* * *

I am not trying to imitate et cetera Ms. Rowling and would like to tell those who try to go to therapy. There is one and only one J.K. Rowling. Period. Thank you for reading my story please tell me what you think.

Iris


	5. Chapter Five

_Here is Chapter Four...hope you like it!_

_PS....there is some fluff in this chapter....hope you find it fluffy :)_

_Love to all,_

_Iris_

* * *

"Here we are, Honeydukes," said Lily as she and Hannah climbed through the trap door at the end of the tunnel. Lily poked her head up through the door to check that the coast was clear. She found that it was and she pulled herself up into the cellar of the local candy store. Hannah quickly followed.

"Are we going to buy anything?"

"We will when we get ready to leave," said Lily. "But first let us make a diversion so that we can get up the stairs."

Hannah nodded. She and Lily knocked over some boxes, making the owner come down to see what was "going on". They used this time to sneak up the stairs and into the cozy shop. They reluctantly left the warmth of the shop and walked out into the near empty street. Though only October, it was chilly and as they began the long walk to Muggle Supply Store, small snowflakes began to fall.

"I wish I had worn my cloak," said Hannah shivering. Lily nodded and wrapped her school robes tighter around her. They arrive about ten minutes later running into the store shaking the snowflakes from their hair and robes. Hannah walked over to a girl behind a cash register.

"Um excuse me," she said tentatively. The witch behind the register ignored her continuing to chew her gum and look at her magazine (Witch Weekly).

"Excuse me," said Hannah more pronounced now. The girl glanced up from her magazine.

"Yes." Hannah looked back at Lily and Lily walked up to the girl.

"Where is the feminine articles aisle?" The girl gave Lily a long hard look.

"Aisle Twelve."

"Thanks," said Lily pulling Hannah away from the glow-in-the-dark pens in a can on the counter.

"What were those things Lily?" she asked as Lily pulled her to aisle twelve. Lily shook her head. Being Muggle born had its advantages.

"Those were pens Hannah, you can write with them."

"Really?"

"Yes. They are quite useful, though I prefer quills." Hannah didn't say anything as she looked for what they had come for, and she still didn't say anything until they got back to the counter.

"Excuse me." The girl didn't answer.

"Excuse me!"

"What? You don't have to yell, I ain't deaf." Lily rolled her eyes.

"Here," said Hannah putting her items on the conveyor belt.

"Is this all?" asked the girl.

Hannah gave Lily a sideways look, making sure she wasn't looking and whispered, "No, I would like one of those too." Hannah pointed to one of the glow-in-the-dark pens.

"Okay. Here you go. That'll be two Galleons and seven Knuts." Hannah handed the girl the money and grabbed her purchase.

"Ready to go?" Lily asked as Hannah turned around.

"Yep." They walked out into a blast of icy cold air.

"How 'bout we go to the Three Broomsticks now," said Lily.

"Sounds good to me," replied Hannah her teeth chattering. They walked into the brightly lit pub and over to the bar.

"Hi Rosie," said Lily smiling. "Why Ms. Evans what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in school?"

"We're off today," said Hannah still shivering.

"Oh, well ladies what will it be today? Two butterbeers?"

"Yes please," said Lily. "Coming right up. You two go sit down at that table by the fire and warm yourselves up."

"Thanks Rosie," said Hannah gratefully. They made their way over to the table and sat down, feeling the warmth soak through their body.

"Here you are, two butterbeers," said Rosie setting down the frothy drinks in front of the two girls.

"You are a life saver Rosie," said Hannah breathlessly. Rosie smiled.

"Oh Rosie," said Lily suddenly. "Could we have a couple butterbeers to go?" Rosie nodded.

"I'm guessing one of those will be for James?" Lily was shocked to find herself blushing.

"Yeah."

"All right, how about ten butterbeers, will that do?" Hannah answered.

"That will be fine. Thanks again Rosie."

"My pleasure girls. Ten butterbeers coming up." Rosie walked away her sequined green high heels clicking on the floor.

"Why," said Hannah turning to Lily whose face had turned its normal color. "Did you blush when Rosie said James's name?"

"I was not blushing, I...it was the heat," said Lily not looking at Hannah

"Sure."

"Here are your butterbeers girls." Lily looked up and smiled at Rosie.

"Thank you Rosie," she said. "How much do we owe you?"

"It's on the house girls. Give James my love and Sirius and Remus too."

"Will do Rosie." They picked up the carefully packed bag full of bottles of butterbeer and headed toward the door. They opened the door to the warm pub grimaced against the cold and walked outside.

"Hey Hannah."

"Hmm."

"I've got to Zonko's and pick up something I ordered there. I just remembered." Zonko's Joke Shop was the infamous place James, Sirius, and Remus got the supplies for their pranks.

"Okay."

"You can go ahead to Honeydukes if you want and get started buying all the chocolate you need to keep you happy this week."

"Okay." Lily looked over at Hannah. Something was wrong; she, Lily had just teased Hannah and Hannah had acted as if she hadn't heard. What was going on?

"Hannah are you okay?"

"Oh yes, I was just thinking."

"About?"

"None of your business," she snapped. Lily stopped in her tracks. Hannah seemed to have realized what she had done and turned to Lily.

"Oh Lily I'm so sorry I...I don't know what's wrong with me...I don't know where that came from. I'm sorry." Lily shook herself out of her reverie and nodded.

"It's okay. I know what this week is like. Now you go get as much chocolate and weird kinds of candy and I'll help you pay for it."

"Thanks for understanding Lily." Lily nodded and went into Zonko's.

Lily quickly clamped her hand over her nose. The store smelled very strongly of dungbombs.

"Sorry 'bout the smell Miss," said a young boy running around picking up the remains to what looked like several dozen dungbombs.

"Little boys came in here and knocked down a whole shelf of dungbombs." Lily snorted.

"Would you like some help?"

"Would you?"

"Sure," said Lily taking out her wand and muttering something under her breath. The smell lessened considerably. The boy took a deep breath.

"Can't believe I didn't think of that," he said. Together they cleaned up the mess and she got her order.

"Let's see, Evans...Evans...Aha! Two dozen dungbombs, thirty Filibuster Wet Start Fireworks, and a dozen Hiccup Sweets?"

"Yes that's me. Thank you," Lily said as she left the store and walked down the street to Honeydukes.

"What took you," said Hannah as Lily walked in the store. "And why do you smell so bad?" asked Hannah wrinkling up her nose.

"You don't want to know. You done shopping?"

"Yep."

"Well let's pay for it all and get out of here." They paid for all the sweets and waited until no one was looking and snuck back down into the cellar. They opened the trapdoor and with one last look behind them climbed down into the dark tunnel.

"Thank you, Thank you, Thank... What the hell is that smell?" James, Sirius, and Remus were digging in the candy; each had a bottle of butterbeer in his hand.

"James you noticed," said Lily sarcastically. "It's my new perfume. It's called dung 'o licious. You like it." Sirius looked up from his horde of candy.

"You smell like shit Lily."

"No really Sirius!" yelled Lily. "I'm going to go take a nice, long, hot, bath."

"Can I join you?" asked Sirius. Lily turned to him and smiled.

"Sure Sirius, but you'll have to wait your turn. I believe Snape and Malfoy called me first." James choked back laughter at Sirius's stunned face.

"I- I was just-"

"I know Sirius, I was joking too. I would rather die first than do that," said Lily laughing.

"Oh good." A mischievous smile came on Sirius's face. "Well Lily if you won't let me shower with you maybe Jessica will. Hey Jessica!" Lily shook her head and went up to her dorm to get a fresh change of clothes. James looked over at Remus and Hannah. James caught Remus's eye and gave him a look that clearly said, "Get off your ass and go ask her, stupid." Remus nodded and turned to Hannah who was sitting beside him.

"Hannah, could I talk to you?"

"You're doing so right now, but I'm guessing you mean alone."

"Yeah."

"Okay, just let me get my cloak."

"Okay, meet me down in the Entrance Hall in ten minutes." Hannah nodded and began to climb the stairs to her dorm. On the way up she met Lily who was coming down.

"Where are you going?"

"Remus wanted to talk to me alone," Hannah said. Lily gave Hannah a smile and she continued her journey to the head bathroom, which was a lot nicer than the normal ones. As Lily was soaking a thought that she had wanted to forget came back to her. Why had she blushed when Rosie had said James's name? The answer came to her with a sudden jolt.

"No that can't be," Lily whispered. She shook her head, but couldn't get the thought out of her head.

"I am not in love with James Potter," she said out loud. But deep inside her she knew she was. She soaked for awhile longer digesting this new feeling, and finally she made up her mind to tell him.

"I don't care if I get my heart broke, I don't want to get it broke, but I feel he ought to know," she said to herself getting out of the bath.

"He ought to know."

Meanwhile Remus nervously waited in the Entrance Hall.

"Just tell her. Get it over with. Just tell her," he was whispering to himself when Hannah came up behind him.

"Tell me what?" Remus about jumped a foot in the air.

"I...oh...would you take a walk with me?"

"Sure," said Hannah. They walked side by side down to the lake on the edge of the Forbidden Forest in silence.

When he stopped Hannah turned to him and said, "Well, we're away from everyone and everything 'cept the giant squid...What did you want to talk to me about?"

Remus bit his tongue braving himself for the plunge "I-I think that you are an amazing girl Hannah and I was wondering if...if." Hannah's face glowed.

"Yes Remus,' she said moving closer. Remus gulped.

"Wanttogooutwithme?" Hannah took a step back.

"What?"

"Do you...would you please, go out with me?" Hannah laughed and Remus's heart dropped.

"Is that all you wanted to ask me? You know how long I've been waiting for you to ask me? Five years!"

"Well, what's your answer?" asked Remus heart back in his throat.

"What do you think?" asked Hannah leaning in closer to him. She whispered a quick yes in his ear, gave him a peck on the cheek and tore off for the castle.

Remus's face went from deathly pale to glowing red and he began to jump around whooping and yelling, "She likes me! She really likes me!" Hannah was leaning on the door post she was laughing so hard as she watched him make a fool of himself. He finally calmed down enough to make his way back up to the castle and when he arrived he saw Hannah laughing.

"What? What's so funny?" Hannah gasped.

"Oh Remus, I love you," she said jumping into his arms.

"I love you too," he whispered before kissing her.

* * *

I am not trying to imitate et cetera Ms. Rowling and would like to tell those who try to go to therapy. There is one and only one J.K. Rowling. Period. Thank you for reading my story please tell me what you think.

Iris


	6. Chapter Six

_Iris here! I'm sorry it took so long to update this chapter, but with school and junk it's pretty tough. Apologies aside...here is your chapter!_

* * *

James sat by himself in an armchair by the fire. Sirius had gone to talk to Jessica. James cringed; he hoped nothing like that ever happened to him.

"James Potter, would James Potter please report to Professor McGonagall's office."

James stood up. "I wonder what this is all about," he asked himself.

"What did you do now James," Sirius called across the common room.

"Nothing I don't think, but then again maybe someone here can read my mind." The common room laughed. James stepped out of the Gryffindor Tower and ran smack dab into Lily.

"Oh James, I wanted to talk to you-"

"I can't right now Lil. I've got to go to Professor McGonagall's office."

"Oh, well maybe later." James nodded.

"Okay Lil." He was halfway down the hall until he realized that she hadn't asked him why he was going. That was weird; he had expected Lily's reaction to his statement to be exactly like Sirius's.

"Weird. I wonder what she wanted to talk to me about."

"Potter," said a voice behind him.

"Professor McGonagall I was just going to your office-"

"Potter you passed my office."

"I-oh, yeah I did."

"Anyway Potter," she said leading James into her office.

"I want you to meet our new exchange student from America. Her name is Morgan Jackson." James looked up and his eyes met the eyes of the most beautiful girl he had ever seen.

"Except for Lily," a voice in the back of his head said.

"Hi James it is nice to meet you," said the girl.

"Oh it's my pleasure."

Professor McGonagall interrupted and said, "James I expect you to show Ms. Jackson around our school, Escort her to the feast tonight, take her to your classes, things like that."

"It would be my pleasure," James said. Morgan blushed.

"All right Potter, Ms. Jackson, you may go now." They walked out into the hall.

"I'll take you up to the Gryffindor Tower so you can get changed. The feast starts at seven, so I'll meet you in the common room at 6:45?"

"That sounds good," she said. They continued up to the Common Room in silence.

After James had left, Lily had entered the common room. Sirius looked up.

"Lily!" he yelled across the room. "Could I talk to you?" Lily walked over to Sirius.

"Hey Jessica," she said to the pretty raven haired girl sitting next to Sirius. "What can I do for you Sirius?" Sirius looked at Jessica and Jessica nodded.

"Actually I wanted, well both of us really, wanted to talk to you."

"Yes," said Lily sitting down.

"Not down here, can we go up to our dorm."

"Sure," said Lily wondering what could be wrong. They stood up and Lily and Jessica started up the girl's stairs while Sirius started up the boy's (if a boy tried to climb up to the girl's dormitories, the stairs would melt into a kind of slide, as James once found out when he tried to get up to his old girlfriend's dorm). Sirius snuck through the nifty little house elf door, connecting the boy's and girl's dormitories. Lily was sitting on Jessica's bed hugging Jessica as Jessica cried. Sirius looked from Jessica to Lily and decided to not let his presence be known quite yet.

"How did it happen?"

"It just happened. I-we didn't mean for it to happen and now-now that-I might be..."

"Pregnant," Lily said gently. Jessica nodded and began to cry again.

"What-what am I going to do?" Jessica said sitting up.

"The question is what are you and Sirius, going to do?" Lily and Jessica looked up startled as Sirius's voice came from behind them.

"Well whatever the consequences Jess," he said going around the bed and taking Jessica's hands in his. "I will be there for you and our maybe baby." Jessica smiled through her tears.

"I love you Sirius Black."

Lily took her leave so that the young couple could talk alone.

"Great," Lily thought to herself. "I've got to go back to Hogsmeade and pick up one of those test things." She was halfway down the stairs when she heard James's voice.

"Guys I want you to meet Morgan Jackson. She's an exchange student from America." People were introduced and there was loud talking from all sides of the common room. She peeked over the banister into the common room and saw James standing beside a pretty girl, with light brown corkscrew curls and clear green eyes. Lily quickly saw that she was not going to be able to talk to James tonight and pushed the thought to the back of her mind. She continued down the stairs.

"Hey Lily!" James called over the heads of the people surrounding them. Lily nodded in his direction. "Come meet my new friend." Lily smiled obligingly.

"Hi I'm Lily Evans," she said holding out her hand.

"Hi!"

"I'm guessing you'll be in my dorm. I wouldn't go in there right now though, it's occupied." Morgan nodded looking from Lily to James, seeing something that sparked her interest.

"James," said Lily.

"Yes." She stood on tiptoe and whispered in his ear. "Could I use your cloak again?"

"Why?"

"I have to get something for Jessica there."

"Hold on." He excused himself from the throng of people and pulled Lily out after him. "Is this about Sirius's and Jessica's consequential fling?"

"Yeah how did you know?" asked Lily surprised.

"Sirius told me. I have one of those things that you're going to go get." Lily stopped walking towards the boy's dormitories.

"You what!"

"Shhhhh!" said James pushing her gently forward.

"I collect 'em."

"What! You collect pregnancy tests!" said Lily lowering her voice to a whisper. James nodded and pushed her into the dorm and again began digging in his trunk.

"Here. See?" Lily began to laugh uncontrollably.

"James-James, this-this isn't a pregnancy test," she said trying to breath. "It's-it's a-a thermometer." James snatched the thermometer out of her hands.

"It's not? Oh this is bad this is bad." Lily gasped.

"Oh James don't tell me you've been giving them out to girls." James nodded. If possible Lily began to laugh even harder.

"I don't know who is dumber: you or the girls. This is just too much," she said collapsing on the bed. James's lips twitched and he was also laughing. Sirius walked into the room and found Lily lying on James's bed laughing and James leaning on the bed post almost crying.

"What the hell?"

"Oh Sirius," said Lily sitting up as James also collapsed on the bed. "James," she began to laugh again. "James has been handing out thermometers to girls who say they might be pregnant." Sirius laughed.

"I'll be right back. I have to go and stop Jessica from testing to see if she's pregnant." Lily fell back onto James's stomach with another bought of laughter.

After they caught their breath James and Lily stood up.

"I better go and check on Sirius and Jessica," said Lily.

"Yeah and I've got to go and meet Morgan in the common room."

"Oh," said Lily turning around. "I thought you and I might go down to the feast together."

"Professor McGonagall said that I was to escort her to the feast, but don't worry, I can escort you too."

"No, that's okay," said Lily as she walked out of the door.

Jessica, thankfully hadn't used the thermometer as a pregnancy test, Sirius had stopped her before she got that far. Lily had promised to go with Jessica the next Hogsmeade visit to get one if her period still hadn't started and stay with her as she took the test. But that incident with the thermometers was the only time Lily laughed the rest of the night.

The feast was amazing, as was the fireworks James had set up for an after show (they were orange and black and made all sorts of formations and pictures in the air. Even Snape and Malfoy were impressed), but it just wasn't as fun without James there. He sat and talked with Morgan the whole time, Remus and Hannah had never even shown up, and Sirius and Jessica were cuddling.

Lily seriously thought of going to go and sit with Snape and Malfoy, just to get attention, but then thought better of it.

Instead she went up to her dormitory, changed into her nightgown and laid her head on her pillow. All thoughts of love were pushed to the back of her brain and she slept.

* * *

I am not trying to imitate et cetera Ms. Rowling and would like to tell those who try to go to therapy. There is one and only one J.K. Rowling. Period. Thank you for reading my story please tell me what you think.

Iris


	7. Chapter Seven

Well, here is the chapter I promised! I hope you like I! Please Review!

Iris

* * *

It was the beginning of December and the snow around the school was at least four feet deep and all outdoor classes had been canceled. It was during that time that Lily and James sat by the fire discussing ideas for Christmas. Lily sat with her head propped up on her hand thinking. She wasn't thinking about Christmas, though, she was thinking about Sirius and Jessica. 

She and Jessica had gone to Hogsmeade and got a real pregnancy test, and thankfully Jessica wasn't pregnant. But it had been a very close call. Sirius was so relieved that he began to cry, though he had sworn he wasn't. Lily smiled. Remus and Hannah were still going strong; they hadn't even fought yet, so there wasn't any entertainment for the common room from that couple. Sirius and Jessica, though, were a different story; they had a fight at least once a week, but always made up about an hour or so after the fight. But their latest fight had been very intense with things said like:

"You arrogant dick!" and "You stubborn ass woman!"

Lily herself had been shocked. Even James and Morgan had taken time out from their make out session to gawk. Lily grimaced. James and Morgan...the perfect couple. She couldn't stand watching them because she knew if she did she would think of how much she wanted to be in Morgan's shoes. She still loved James, deep in her heart, but when she saw how happy he was with Morgan, she again pushed all thoughts of love to the back of her mind and tried to avoid their company as often as possible.

James suddenly interrupted her thoughts.

"Hello in there? Lily Evans, come back to Earth!"

"What? Oh, yeah, what were you saying?"

James shook his head. "I was saying...What do you think about a ball, a Christmas Ball?"

Lily nodded. "That sounds cool. And maybe the theme could be masquerade?" Lily said.

"Cool," said James writing the suggestion down. Lily continued.

"We could have games, prizes-"

"Morgan said she would show us some American traditions they do at Christmas. Would that be cool?" James asked.

Lily rolled her eyes and hid her frustration. "All right. I'll hear some of her suggestions," Lily sighed.

"Thank you." There was an awkward pause.

"So," said Lily breaking the silence.

"So," said James. "You know Lily," Lily started as James said this statement. "You know Lily, if we have a ball, people will, you know have to ask other people..."

"You and Morgan will go together of course?" said Lily.

James nodded. "Sirius and Jessica-"

"No," said Lily interrupting him. "They broke up, remember?"

"Oh yeah."

"Remus and Hannah of course," said Lily.

"You and Sirius could go together," said James.

"No James Potter. Sirius and I will not go together. I will either go solo or with...my friends," she said choking the last part out.

"I'm part of the friends, right?" asked James nervously.

"Yeah, of course."

"Okay, good. Your tone scared me for a second."

Lily shrugged. "I've just got a lot on my mind." She began gathering her stuff. "Let's finish this tomorrow. Class will be starting soon."

Lily glanced at her watch; actually it didn't start for another thirty minutes.

"All right, see you," said James a bit bewildered.

"Bye."

Lily walked out of the head's room and quickly hurried toward the Gryffindor Tower. Tears began to sting her eyes and finding she could not hold them in any longer ran into an empty room.

The room was surprisingly small with one solitary arm chair in it and a box of tissues conveniently placed beside it. Lily took this is in quickly before she sank into the armchair and began to cry. She couldn't help it. She could deal with him and Morgan going out, that was fine with her. She could deal with them kissing in front of her that was okay. She could even deal with them making out in the common room, but when he called her Lily, that was the last straw. He had always called her Lil, for as long as she could remember. Even in their first year, he had called her Lil. But he was the only one allowed too, as everyone knew. He calling her Lily was heart breaking. She had lost him.

"I've lost him," she sobbed. "For good."

She didn't go to any of her classes that day. She stayed in that small comfortable room that kept supplying her with tissues when she ran out and gave her some sandwiches for lunch. She returned to the common room while everyone else was going down to dinner. She went up to her dorm and fell face forward on her bed.

"Lily?" Lily winced.

"Lily," said Hannah shaking her. Lily sat up. "Where have you been all day Lily?" Lily turned her face so Hannah wouldn't see the tear stains, but it was too late, Hannah had seen them.

"Lily, you've been crying." Lily looked back into Hannah's face. "What's wrong?" Lily could again feel tears behind her eyes, threatening to form.

"Nothing," she said fighting to keep her voice free from tears.

"No, something is wrong..." Hannah knew she was taking a big risk asking the next question, but she had seen the looks that Lily had tried to keep hidden. "Does it have anything to do with James?" Lily's head snapped around and stared at Hannah, shock and anger etched on her face.

"I-"The look melted away. Lily broke into tears and fell into her friends outstretched arms. "How did you know?" She managed to choke out.

"I just kind of guessed. You were acting differently and I saw the looks of love and jealousy you shot in James and Morgan's direction every night, even if no one else did...you love him don't you?"

Lily nodded. Hannah didn't say anything to her reply, and Lily was grateful. She didn't feel like giving explanations and now that she had admitted her love to a friend, the pain was, if possible, all the more harder to bear. Hannah soon after went down to dinner, promising not to tell and to bring Lily up some food. Lily sat on her bed her knees drawn up to her chin, tears still rolling silently down her cheeks.

That was the last and only time she cried. She promised herself she would not cry and she didn't. She also promised herself that she would not be hurt anymore when she saw them together or lose her cool, and slowly but surely she was turning into what Sirius called unfeeling. Hannah had kept her promise and had told no one about her and Lily's conversation, and Lily was grateful. Lily stayed up in her dorm more often than usual and didn't participate in any of the pranks the Marauders played. She was always reading or writing and she began to forsake the common room in the evenings and went outside and walked around the lake, brooding, instead. James had noticed and had tried to get her to laugh by telling her about the latest prank he and Morgan had played but she had just given him an icy smile and walked away. It had unnerved him at the time, but he had shaken the feeling off. Morgan, Hannah had noticed, seemed a bit happier than usual. Hannah observed this with mounting dislike.

"James," said Morgan the day before Christmas Eve. He looked up from his game of chess. "I'll be right back I have to go get something in my dorm." He nodded and she stood up.

Lily was sitting in the window seat reading, when Morgan came in. She was reading her favorite book called The Princess Bride. She was on the part

where Fezzik and Indigo take the man in black to see Miracle Max.

"_Aren't you Miracle Max that worked all those years for the King?"_

"_I got fired didn't you hear? That's a painful subject, you shouldn't have brought it up, good night, next time learn a little manners."_

_Ra-a-tat-Rat-a-tattt_

" _Get away, I'm telling you, or I'll call the Brute Squad/"_

"_I'm on the Brute Squad."_

Lily looked up as she heard the door open.

"Oh hi Lily, I didn't know you were up here." Lily smiled her icy smile and turned back to her book. There was silence for a couple of moments.

"You know Lily, James and I are as strong as ever."

"I never said you weren't...in fact I didn't say anything," said Lily from her seat.

"You will never come between us, we are too strong." Lily looked up from her book.

"Who ever said I wanted to break you guys up?"

"I've seen the way you look at us," Morgan said coming nearer until she stood right in front of Lily. "You will never get him; he's too good for you." Lily's icy smile melted into heated glare.

"No," said Lily in perfectly controlled tones, "He is too good for your mercenary hands! For that is all you want from him is it not? His money!" Morgan grabbed Lily's shoulders and began to shake her.

"I love him! He and I have something you will never have! True love!"

Lily smiled and said quietly, "'True love is the best thing in the world, except for cough drops. Everybody knows that'."

"What?" said Morgan letting go of Lily. Lily picked up her book where it had fallen on the floor and stood up.

"'True love is the best thing in the world, except for cough drops. Everybody knows that.'" Morgan's mouth dropped and Lily took her leave. Lily walked down to the common room and sat down on her favorite pouf and returned to her book, oblivious to the stares of everyone in the common room who had heard Morgan screaming.

James stood up and made his way over to Lily.

"Lily?" Lily glanced up from her book.

"Yes, James."

"What...er..." Lily put down her book.

"Yes Mr. Potter?"

James shook his head and said, "Never mind, I don't want to know."

"Well then, I'll just go back to my book and I believe you should go back to your chess game; it looks as if Remus's is about to win." James hurriedly turned around to the yell of, "Checkmate!"

"How'd you?" But Lily didn't answer; she had already picked up her book and was again lost in its pages.

* * *

**SnoopyViz** – Thank you so much for reviewing! I hope I'm updating fast enough for you....I try....anyway, thanks a lot! 

**judystarr** – Finally! Someone who thinks my humor is funny! WOOHOO!! Thanks for reviewing!

**The ORIGINAL Meathead** – I'm not sure...I love triangle may turn up....you'll just have to wait and see...Thanks for reviewing!

**Kel** – I'm so glad you thought that was funny. I didn't think a lot of people would catch that. More funny stuff on the way....Thanks for reviewing!

**erin kite** – I'm so happy that you like my story so much to save some of it as away messages! That is a huge compliment! Thanks!

**KTSweep08** – I totally agree...Thanks for reviewing!

* * *

I am not trying to imitate et cetera Ms. Rowling and would like to tell those who try to go to therapy. There is one and only one J.K. Rowling. Period. Thank you for reading my story please tell me what you think. 

Iris

PS The Princess Bride doesn't belong to me either...but I recommend everyone to read the book and see the movie.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Hey everyone! I hope you like this new chapter! Please read and review! Love to all, Iris**

* * *

Christmas Eve arrived with a flurry of activity. All the girls were talking about who was wearing what to the masquerade ball and who was going with whom. Lily had been asked to the ball, but declined on the offer. Jessica and Sirius had gotten back together, and Remus and Hannah had had their first fight (which was quite interesting). But Remus gallantly apologized and Hannah accepted his apology.

Remus was dressed in all black and was wearing a mask and bandanna. A thin sword hung on his one side and on the other was the most beautiful lady in all the land. Hannah looked regal in her long white dress and mask to match. Pearls decorated the bodice of her gown and her mask.

Sirius had decided to wear a tux for this special occasion and looked quite handsome in it. Jessica wore a three piece dress that was blue and purple that showed some skin that on other people would have made them look vulgar, but on her it just looked elegant. Her mask was the same sky blue as her dress and her hair pulled back in a low bun had a ring of small purple violets around it.

James, as he was every girl's dream date (Sirius had laughed uproariously when James had said this) went as a knight. Morgan went as his Guinevere in a long maroon gown embroidered in gold. Her corkscrew curls had been straightened and her long hair hung down her back in waves.

They were all standing in the common room complementing each other, waiting for Lily so they could all go down to the ball.

"Lily! Come on!"

Lily sighed as she again tried to put up her hair. "Damn it! It's not worth the trouble," she said giving up and letting her long red hair tumble down her back.

"Lily!"

"I'm coming!" she yelled as she took one last look in the mirror. She was wearing a long emerald green dress that fitted her every curve. A pair of sheer wings seemed to sprout from her shoulders; there was glitter on her cheeks and in her hair. She smiled at her reflection, before turning and walking out of her dormitory. She took a deep breath as she reached the stairs. "Breathe, just breathe."

James had his back to the stairs adjusting his "armor" when he heard an audible gasp from everyone in the room. He turned around and found himself face to face with an angel, or so it seemed.

"Lily you look great!" said Hannah.

"Wow Lily," said Jessica. "That dress really brings out your eyes." The boys were temporarily speechless. Morgan said nothing. Lily turned to James as if waiting to see what he would say.

She was only three feet from him; he suddenly found his tongue as he looked in her eyes, "You're beautiful."

Lily laughed, breaking the spell that had held them speechless.

"Shall we go?" asked Sirius, offering Jessica his arm.

"Yes let's."

Remus and Hannah climbed through the portrait hole and Morgan who was dragging James along behind her followed. Jessica smiled and nudged Sirius.

"May I, sweet lady, ask if I could escort you also?" Lily laughed and took Sirius offered arm.

"I must be the luckiest guy," said Sirius as they began to walk down the marble staircase and into the Great Hall's open doors.

"Why is that?" asked Jessica.

"I have the two most beautiful girls in the whole school on each arm." Lily punched Sirius gently on the arm.

"Okay Mr. Slick, I have to go now and officially begin our ball," said Lily. Sirius nodded and watched as he saw Lily disappear into the crowd.

"That was sweet Sirius," said Jessica kissing him on the cheek. Sirius smiled and took her in his arms and kissed her gently.

"Okay everybody," said Lily over the talking. "If you would please be quiet!" The room grew hushed. "I would like to officially start our ball…James…"

James who stood on the stage beside her cleared his throat and looked mischievously around the room.

"Drinks and food I see you all have already found…" The room laughed. "So the only thing to say is, dig in, have fun, and for all the guys out there…I've sat up some rose bushes outside in the garden…"

Lily looked over at him and he turned to her and shrugged.

"I thought at least some of us would like something for Christmas," he grinned, and Lily's lips twitched.

"Okay everybody please give a huge welcome to our performer for tonight… the new singing sorceress, said to be the next Holly Charms…Celestina Warbeck!" The room applauded as a pretty young witch came out and began to sing.

Lily and James exited the stage and watched as everyone grabbed a partner to dance with.

"Would you like to dance Lily?" asked James. Lily turned to him to give him her answer and saw Morgan heading towards them.

"James! Let's dance!" Morgan said grabbing his arm.

James whispered, "Save me a dance Lil."

Lily nodded a smile on her face.

She wondered over to the refreshment table and got herself a glass of punch.

She thought to herself, "I hope Sirius hasn't spiked the drinks…though it might be more fun if he did…" She watched Remus and Hannah waltz by on the table cleared dance floor. She didn't see James and Morgan, and who quite knew where Sirius and Jessica were.

Lily made her way outside into the garden. The place Lily and James had marked off for the party had a light layer of snow on the ground, not even and inch thick. The rose bushes they had set out were everywhere making it look romantic and mysterious. Lily noticed that some of the rose bushes that James sat out were a bit more secluded than others….

Christmas lights hung from the trees and bushes. Fountains were positioned in picturesque locations spouting water into the warm night air. Lily looked up at the star filled sky and sighed. Lily began to hum as she heard her favorite song drift through the open doors and out into the night air.

"Come away with me," Celestina Warbeck sang.

"Well if no one is here to dance with me, I'll dance by myself." Lily curtsied and held out her arms as she turned around and around, singing.

James had seen Lily go outside and quickly excused himself from Morgan, and followed her outside. James slowly walked through the garden taking in all the sights and sounds. He came across no one in his walk as everyone was inside. He stopped suddenly as he heard a voice singing from one of the more secluded parts of the garden.

"Come away with me in the night." James smiled and leaned against the rose trellis that opened into the secluded spot. There she was dancing by herself. He watched her from the shadows for awhile and then walked up to her. He cleared his throat and tapped her shoulder.

"James! I-"

"May I cut in?" he pretended to ask her imaginary partner. "Thank you," he turned to Lily. "My lady, will you dance with me?"

Lily smiled and curtsied. "Yes, sir knight." James took her in his arms as they glided around the garden.

"Are you having fun?"

Lily shrugged and looked up into his face. "Truthfully?"

"Truthfully."

"Well I suppose so…well no not really, that is until you came along." Lily began to berate herself inwardly for letting that slip. James smiled and pulled her closer and settled her more comfortably in his arms.

"Are you having fun?" Lily asked.

"I wasn't having the best of times…until I found you," James said smiling at the red head in his arms.

Lily found her eyes drawn to his and she suddenly felt the feeling she had tried so hard to disguise for two months, burst through the flood gates of her heart. James, looking into her love filled eyes, recognized what he saw in them and also recognized the same feeling in his heart. James's feet stopped moving and Lily froze in his arms. James pulled her closer and slowly bent his head. Lily lifted her chin to look at him and felt his lips on hers. She melted into his arms as he pulled her ever closer to him until they seemed like one.

* * *

**Hey! Thanks to everyone who keeps reviewing! You're really keeping my spirits up! Thanks!**

* * *

I am not trying to imitate et cetera Ms. Rowling and would like to tell those who try to go to therapy. There is one and only one J.K. Rowling. Period. Thank you for reading my story please tell me what you think.

Iris


	9. Chapter Nine

**Well here is the next chapter in the soap opera of Lily and James's life…I hope you all think it is scrumptious! Reviews are welcomed! Two reviews per person would be swell, but we can't have everything can we? Oh well…Love to all, Iris**

Stars burst in Lily's head. She never wanted the kiss to end, she wanted him to hold her until the world ended…but a little voice in the back of her head was protesting.

"You're kissing another girl's boyfriend," it said accusingly. Lily knew it was true and knew it had to end. She gently pushed James away.

"What? What's wrong?"

"James…I…the song has ended," Lily said lamely. James looked confused.

"Damn my conscious!" Lily shouted. She turned to James carefully avoiding his eyes. "Morgan is waiting for you inside."

James's faced cleared then clouded over again. He nodded.

"Let's just pretend this never happened," said Lily nervously her back to him. James looked up.

"I can't to that Lil," he said turning her around. Lily turned away from him so that he wouldn't see her tears.

"Of course you can…and Morgan can help you," she added bitterly.

"No I can't, and she never can…I love you Lil." Lily turned to face him, and he saw the pain on her face.

"Goodnight James," she said turning away. James looked down at his feet.

"Goodnight…Lil." Lily began walking away but before she could get two steps James grabbed her arm, and turned her to face him.

"I want you to know that I will never forget this night and that no matter what happens I will always love you Lil, I believe I always have and I always will."

"Oh James," said Lily fighting the temptation to kiss him, gave him a pained look and before he could stop her, fled.

Hannah was in the Entrance Hall with Remus, when she saw Lily rush in the front doors crying.

"Lily!" Lily glanced up and seeing who it was slowed down.

"Lily what's wrong?"

"I-I," Lily sobbed. Suddenly the front doors slammed open and James rushed in.

"Lily!" Lily took one terrified glance behind her and began running up the stairs.

"Lily! Please!" Lily turned around to face James, tears rolling down her face mixing in her makeup.

"Please, listen to me Lil…" Hannah glanced from Lily to James then to the open doors of the Great Hall and all of the prying eyes watching them.

"I can't James…I'm sorry," and she turned and ran. James made to follow her, but Remus put out a hand and stopped him.

"Leave her be Prongs."

"What happened," Hannah asked eyeing James appraisingly. James didn't answer.

"James," said a voice behind him. He reluctantly turned away from the stairs to face the speaker.

"James what was all that about?" said Morgan glancing around James to the spot Lily had been a moment before.

"Nothing," he muttered. "Shall we dance?"

Morgan nodded suspiciously but took his offered hand. Hannah and Remus exchanged glances and Remus nodded. Hannah followed Lily up the stairs and soon found herself in front of the door to her dormitory. She slowly opened the door and peeked in. Lily lay on her bed face down sobbing into her pillow.

"Lily," she ventured.

"Go away," was the muffled reply. Hannah walked in and shut the door behind her.

"Lily, do you want to talk about it?" Lily sat up and turned to face Hannah with an angry glare that quickly turned into a weak smile.

"No. Thank you, but no. That's between me and him." Hannah nodded.

"You do look like you need a hug though…" "I would like that," said Lily. Hannah sat down and let Lily cry out all of her tears on her shoulder.

**Wow! Thanks again to all that have reviewed! I'm so glad you all liked the last chapter. I hope this one is accepted along with all of the others. I look forward to reading what you all think! Thanks again!**

**PS I hope this answers your question Sam. Thanks for reviewing!**

_I am not trying to imitate et cetera Ms. Rowling and would like to tell those who try to go to therapy. There is one and only one J.K. Rowling. Period. Thank you for reading my story please tell me what you think._

_Iris_


	10. Chapter Ten

**Hey, Iris here! I'm in a weird mood, and I have like an hour to waste and I thought…let me post a new chapter! I hope you all dig it! Love to all, Iris**

* * *

Lily and James weren't such good friends after that fateful night. They tried to act as if nothing had happened, but it didn't work. They had been avoiding each other for a while, but their silence had to end when the Easter Holidays came around.

"I don't think we should do a ball," said Lily quietly. James nodded.

"How about just a feast?"

"Okay," said Lily.

"There's not a lot we can do with the N.E.W.T.S coming up and the Quidditch Final," said James not looking at Lily.

Lily nodded. Ever since her talk with Professor Dumbledore she had been pensive. Professor Dumbledore had gotten her an interview with the top lawyer of the wizarding world, Ben Charms. She was very excited, yet sad at the same time.

"Lily, you still here?"

"What? Oh…yeah…well if we're done I'll just leave."

"Yeah, I'll tell Dumbledore."

"Okay." Lily gathered her things and not looking behind her left James alone.

James sat with his head in his hands. He couldn't believe what had happened to their friendship. He would die just to be her friend again, to talk with her, and walk with her. He liked Morgan, but Morgan was no Lily.

"I shouldn't have let her go," he said to himself.

"Can't be helped oh buddy oh pal," said Sirius who had walked in unnoticed by James.

"Sirius! I-"

"It's okay," Sirius said interrupting him. "Sorry I was eavesdropping, but it was kind of hard to miss."

"It's okay," said James. Sirius sat down on the couch beside him.

"James what happened that night…the night you and Lily…"

"I'd rather not talk about it…it's between me and her." Sirius sighed and shrugged.

"You have no idea how much you and Lily are alike."

"How is that?"

"You're both stubborn jackasses!" James laughed.

"Come on, or we'll be late for Advanced Transfiguration." Sirius nodded, picked up his books, and headed for the door.

James stood up more slowly and before he left the head room he took one more glance around.

"I still love you Lily," he whispered and shut the door.

* * *

**Thanks to all of the reviewers! You all rock my socks! Keep 'em coming!**

* * *

_I am not trying to imitate et cetera Ms. Rowling and would like to tell those who try to go to therapy. There is one and only one J.K. Rowling. Period. Thank you for reading my story please tell me what you think._

_Iris_


	11. Chapter Eleven

**All right, you all asked for a longer chapter…hope this one is to your liking! Love to all, Iris**

* * *

That weekend was the Quidditch Final: Gryffindor against Slytherin.

"Lily are you going to go?" Hannah asked her friend as she put on her Gryffindor colors.

"I don't think I will Hannah," Lily said absentmindedly. Hannah sighed and went and sat down beside Lily.

"It's been five months since the Christmas Ball…are you still moping?"

"I was never moping," said Lily sharply.

"Well something happened between you and James and I've never pressed you to tell me, but Lily…it couldn't have been that bad…bad enough for you guys to never talk anymore."

"It could," said Lily simply.

Hannah rolled her eyes. "I give up! You two are hopeless!"

Lily smiled. "Yes, I suppose we are."

"Did you get her to talk?" Remus and Sirius asked immediately after Hannah got to the common room.

"No, and she's not coming to the game…Did James ever tell you what happened?"

"No," said Sirius hurt. "But I do know that he wants to dump Morgan."

"Well he could have done that five months ago couldn't he! Maybe spared Lily some pain!"

"Hannah," said Remus interjecting. "It's okay; let's just let them grow out of this stubborn age."

Hannah took a deep breath. "You're right of course Remus, I'll shut up."

"Good," muttered Sirius.

"What was that Black?" asked Hannah dangerously.

"Oh nothing, nothing at all."

They made their way down to the Quidditch Pitch laughing all the way. The stadium was packed as usual, and Sirius, Remus, Jessica, and Hannah had to fight (literally) for a seat.

"Remus…are you sure you're okay?" Remus turned to Hannah his nose bleeding.

"Yep," he said. "Come on you guys the game is about to start!" yelled Jessica over the tumult of voices. They took their seats, but quickly stood again as the Gryffindor team flew out of the locker rooms.

"Go Gryffindor!" yelled Sirius at the top of his lungs.

A group of second year girls yelled, "James Potter for Prime Minister!" as James circled the stadium. James heard them and winked and smiled. Hannah laughed at the furiously blushing girls. The teams took their places and the game quickly started. A young Ravenclaw was commentating that day watched closely by Professor McGonagall.

"And…they're off! Gryffindor takes the Quaffle! Alicia Glenn juggles the Quaffle, flying towards the Slytherin goal posts! Call me 'Licia!"

"Thomas!"

"Sorry Professor…anyway…Gryffindor Goal!" The Gryffindors all stood up in a wave of scarlet. Alicia took a victory lap around the stadium before going back into position.

"And it's Slytherin…Gryffindor….Slytherin…nice interception by Alicia….and….Gryffindor scores!"

James sat on his broom way above the stands searching for the snitch. The Slytherin Seeker also circling the stands. "Slytherin Scores!"

There was a loud booing from the stands along with scattered cheering. "It's fifty to ten for Gryffindor!"

This is way to easy, thought James to himself as he spotted the snitch. He swooped down to tumultuous applause and caught it deftly in his hand before the Slytherin Seeker could even move an inch. The scarlet side of the stands went berserk and broke through the barrier and ran out onto the field. James landed smoothly on the ground and handed the snitch to Madam Hooch.

"Good job Potter."

"Thank you Madam Hooch," he said smiling.

"Party in the Gryffindor Common Room!" Sirius yelled over the loud crowd.

"Can I come too?" Remus yelled back.

"Of course you daft mother f-"

"Mr. Black!" shrilled Professor. McGonagall.

"Sorry professor…just some French slang!" Everyone laughed at this statement and began to run, skip, leap, (or in the Slytherin's case) trudge, back up to the castle.

Lily sat up in the window seat a book on her lap, its pages neglected as she stared out of the window. She was thinking about her interview with Ben Charms:

"Ms. Evans, I would like you to meet Mr. Ben Charms." Lily glanced from Dumbledore to a young man in his early twenties. His dark brown hair was stylishly spiked and his dark eyes shone mischievously.

"Nice to meet you Ms. Evans," he said holding out his hand. Lily took it her eyes wide.

"What? Have I got something on my face?" Ben asked laughingly. Lily shook her head, still too stunned to speak.

"Are you all right Lily?" he asked worriedly.

"Yes, it's just…well…you're…Ben Charms."

"Last time I checked I was." Lily laughed and blushed.

"Sorry."

"Don't be sorry, Lily," they gazed shyly at one another for a moment. Lily broke eye contact first.

"Sit down Ms. Evans," Ben said pointing to a chair. Lily sat; it was a command not a request.

"So, Dumbledore tells me you want to be a lawyer?"

"Yes…I do."

"Well, Ms. Evans…shall we begin?"

She still couldn't believe that she had talked and sat with the famous Ben Charms…for a whole hour! She didn't expect him to be so casual and comfortably dressed, in just jeans and a T-shirt. She definitely didn't think he spiked his hair for court either. Lily sighed, and stared dreamily out of the window. All of a sudden the door opened.

"We won! We won! We won! You should have been there Lily!"

Lily nodded absentmindedly. Hannah sat her things down on the bed and walked over to Lily.

"Lily are you all right?" Lily turned to Hannah.

"Yes, why?"

"You just seem…dazed…What happened while we were at the match?" Lily turned around excitedly.

"You know that lawyer…Ben Charms."

"You mean the really really hot one?"

"Yeah, but that's not the point…I met with him during the match." "You what!"

"Shhhhh! Yes I met with him during the match and guess what!"

"What?" asked Hannah excitedly.

"He's offered me a job!"

"Oh my God Lily! This is so great!"

"I know isn't it? He said I could start work right after Hogwarts!"

"Wow Lily…have you told anyone else?"

"Not yet…" Hannah sobered and bit her lip nervously.

"You should tell James-"

"Hannah," said Lily dangerously.

"Oh Lily just do it! He'll be thrilled for you I'm sure!"

"Hannah, no, and you can't make me."

"Oh really?" Hannah stood up as did Lily.

"Yep, yep!"

Hannah pulled out her wand as Lily ran for the door, her wand shooting hexes at Hannah as she ran.

"Come back here Evans!" Hannah yelled running after her, and promptly ran into Morgan on her way up the stairs.

"Sorry," said Hannah over her shoulder as she chased Lily out of the common room. Morgan rolled her eyes and started up the boy's dorm steps.

James and Sirius were in their dorm waiting for Remus and Peter to get back from the kitchens with the food for the feast. James was changing out of his Quidditch robes.

"So James an Auror?" James looked over at Sirius as he pulled his shirt over his head.

"Yep."

"You know…I think I may try that…"

James laughed. "I can see us now, on the cover of _witch weekly…_ James Potter, The best looking Auror God ever created…and Sirius Black…his sidekick."

"I resent that," Sirius muttered. The door opened and Remus walked in humming.

"Why are you so happy?" Remus shrugged. Sirius looked at James and nodded.

"Heigh-ho heigh-ho, he's been off at work we know…" Remus glared at them.

"I guess you wore her out this time, Moony?" asked Sirius jokingly, they all knew Hannah and Lily were waiting until marriage, but they still liked to tease. Remus shrugged and grinned

"It was a fifty/fifty."

James laughed.

"Ready to go down?" Sirius asked just as there was a knock on the door. The door opened and Morgan appeared.

"James," said Morgan gesturing with her hand. "I need to talk to you."

"Okay," said James following her outside and smiling at the amount of noise coming from the now celebrating common room. Morgan nervously twirled a strand of her hair through her fingers.

"So, what is it you want to talk about?" James asked nonchalantly.

"Well," Morgan began, averting her eyes.

"Yes?" James asked, conscious of his friends trying to listen through the door. There were muffled shouts and sounds of a scuffle on the other side of the door. Morgan looked pointedly at the door, and James sighed. James turned around and opened the door.

"Could you guys keep it down?" He asked his two friends now lying on the floor. Rubbing their heads where the door had hit them. "Thanks."

James turned back to Morgan. "Is that better?"

"Much."

"So what was it that you wanted to talk about?" James asked curiously.

"Well James…how do I say this…"

"You could just say it."

"Okay…" Morgan hesitated.

"Well?" Asked James, now impatient to get down to the party.

"Okay! James…I want to break up."

* * *

**Hope all of the Reviewers like this chapter! Thanks for reviewing! Keep it up! Love to all!**

**PS I hope all questions answered and I hope even more brought up...I'm so ****mishchievious...hehe**

**

* * *

_I am not trying to imitate et cetera Ms. Rowling and would like to tell those who try to go to therapy. There is one and only one J.K. Rowling. Period. Thank you for reading my story please tell me what you think._**

_Iris_


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Mmmmwwwahahahahahahaha! I left you with a cliff hanger last chapter! I'm sorry! Here is the next chapter to compensate for stress etc. I love you all! Iris**

* * *

James glanced up. "Really! I mean…Really? Why?"

"I like someone else," Morgan said not looking at him.

"Really? Who?" asked James trying not to sound excited, but also wanting to know who could replace him.

"Um," stuttered Morgan growing red. "Lucius."

"Malfoy!" yelled James his look of glee replaced by anger. "You want him…over me?"

"Yes I do," said Morgan finally making eye contact.

"Well then fine. I dump you too!"

"Fine!" Morgan yelled, stalking away.

"But!"

Morgan whirled around to face James. "But what, James?"

"Why?"

"Because," said Morgan haughtily. "He has more money!"

James's jaw dropped as Morgan walked away. Sirius swung open the door and looked angrily down the hall.

"That little bitch!"

"Sirius!"

"Well she is Remus," Sirius said glancing back at a shocked Remus.

"That's not the point Sirius," said Remus, shaking his head and looking meaningfully at James.

"Oh right! So, James how are you feeling now that the little-"

"Never better," James replied cutting Sirius off before he could finish.

"Good." There was an awkward pause.

"You want to go down to the party?" James asked.

"Yeah, sounds great-"

"Should be lots of food-"

"Okay, let's go." James said, starting down the stairs. The three boys were halfway down the stairs when two girls ran into them.

"Look what you made me do Hannah!" Lily shrieked with laughter over her shoulder at the girl running towards her.

"Whoops! Sorry boys…didn't see you!" Hannah yelled up the stairs. She glimpsed Remus and smiled. Remus blushed. Lily, who had just realized who she had run into, stepped back. Sirius, noticing the situation, nodded to Remus and both continued walking down the stairs.

"Sorry," Lily muttered to a stunned James.

"It's all right Lil." Just hearing him say her name gave her chills. James glanced away from Lily's blushing face and noticed they were alone. Lily noticed too.

"Well, um, I'll just go," she said turning and starting down the stairs.

"Lily! Wait!" James said taking hold of her shoulder.

"James, we have already been through this-"Lily began, turning to face him.

"About Morgan you mean?" James asked breathless. Lily nodded.

"She is your girlfriend-"

"Ex-girlfriend," James interrupted.

"Exactly, and that is why we can't…did you say ex-girlfriend?"

James was grinning like mad. "Yes."

"You dumped her?"

"Something like that, yeah…" James smiled and tapped the bottom of Lily's chin. "You're catching flies Lil."

Lily quickly closed her mouth.

"Are you all right Lil?" James asked worriedly.

"Yeah," replied Lily, shaking her head. James's hand, still on her shoulder, dropped to grab her hand. He stepped down onto the step Lily stood on.

"So," James began, "do you think that maybe we could…you know…give it a try?" Lily looked as if she was about to say yes when a cloud suddenly shaded her face.

"Lily?"

"Not yet James." Lily replied firmly

"But…why?" James sputtered.

"Well, you just got out of a passionate relationship, and I think you may need some time to heal…"

"Look I'm healed!" James said running back up the stairs only to run back to Lily.

Lily smiled and looked mischievous. "Would you take it slow?" She asked.

"Very," said James seriously, pulling Lily a little closer to him.

"Very very slowly James?"

"So slow it will look like I'm going backwards." James said wrapping an arm around Lily's waist.

"Really James?" Lily asked her face inches from his. James looked into her eyes and saw her pleading.

"Yes." James gently brushed his lips against hers. Lily gasped and wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. She was again in her safe zone. Her hands ran themselves through James's messy hair, twining themselves in the ebony locks. James gently pulled her closer and closer until their bodies touched.

"Woohoo!" Someone yelled from the foot of the stairs. "Remus, you owe me five gallons."

James and Lily broke away, and glanced down the stairs. The whole of the common room was standing at the foot of the stairs watching them, and Remus was handing an ecstatic Sirius five gallons. Lily broke the silence with a laugh.

"You two are nuts," she said, beaming at the two boys at the bottom of the stairs.

"And you wouldn't have us any other way," Sirius smirked. Lily smiled and nodded. The common room broke into applause and whistles.

"Well, I think they are happy for us." James whispered into Lily's ear kissing her cheek.

"You know, I think so too," said Lily, turning back for another kiss.

* * *

**Wow! Thanks for all the reviews! They have inspired me to finally finish the story…which I have, but you will have to wait 'til next chapter to find out the end. Until then, keep reviewing! I love all the reviews and reviewers! You all make my day!**

* * *

_I am not trying to imitate et cetera Ms. Rowling and would like to tell those who try to go to therapy. There is one and only one J.K. Rowling. Period. Thank you for reading my story please tell me what you think._

_Iris_


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Here is the last chapter of the epic Changes: A Lily and James Story….sob. I hope this chapter is up to everyone's expectations, and I want to take a quick moment to thank everyone who reviewed…You guys are amazing! Thank you!**

**And now on to the chapter….**

* * *

Lily and James did take it slow after the common room fiasco. They again got to know each other, building their blooming relationship on a firm friendship. It wasn't until graduation day that Lily learned the extent of James's love. 

"Are you ready James?" Lily asked, straitening his crooked tie.

"Yes, yes, a thousand times yes!" James exclaimed, patiently letting Lily fix his tie. It was the graduation of the class of 1978. Lily and James, as head boy and head girl, were to give the last speeches before the doors of the Great Hall would open, letting the class out into the world.

Lily and James were standing in the small room behind the teacher's table. They could hear the student's laughing to a joke Professor Dumbledore had cracked.

"Well, I'm sure you are tired of my babbling, so I will now introduce our head boy and head girl: Mr. James Potter and Ms. Lily Evans!"

James gave Lily a quick kiss before offering her his arm, and walking through the door. They were greeted with tumultuous applause, whistles, and Sirius singing. James led Lily onto the platform overlooking the students. Lily smiled and went to take her place behind the podium when James touched her arm.

"May I go first Lil?"

Lily nodded, slightly curious. The students quieted as James took his place, holding up his hands to signal silence.

"Well," he began, "these last seven years have been wonderful. I have learned so much from so many people, and I am grateful to all of them. Professor McGonagall for teaching me discipline and transfiguration…all of those detentions did me good I swear! To Professor Dumbledore for putting up with me and Sirius. I know we are a handful."

The audience broke into laughter as Sirius exclaimed, "Hell yeah!"

Professor Dumbledore smiled and nodded as Professor McGonagall wiped a tear from her cheek.

"Anyway," James continued, "thank you. There is one person here I want to thank especially." James paused and turned to Lily, a small smile on his face. "And that person is Lily Evans."

Lily smiled and blushed.

"Lily has put up with me for seven years, and hasn't ever given me the time of day until a year ago. For that chance I am grateful. You know, six years seems like ages to a boy when the girl you love doesn't love you back." James paused and walked towards Lily and pulled her to her feet.

"Boy am I glad she has finally agreed to be my friend, and now I would like to thank her personally." James slowly bent on one knee. The tears Lily had held in began to pour down her face as she looked into the face of her soul mate. A sudden burst of applause, whistles, and sighs filled the room.

"Lily, I once told you one night long ago that I loved you, and I am repeating it now. You are the only girl for me. You understand me and love me. I have never wanted to be with another girl. I love you Lily Evans. Will you be my wife?" James's eyes were filled with tears, and his hand that held Lily's shook.

Lily, at a loss for only nod. The ceiling shook with the sounds of celebration taking place under it. Lily and James were again in each other's arms as the students applauded. Sirius was sobbing.

"Sirius are you okay?" Hannah asked touching Sirius's arm.

"Y-y-yeah," sniffed Sirius. Hannah began to laugh uncontrollably. Remus put his arms around her and laughed too. Jessica smiled and took out a tissue. Many of the teachers were wiping tears away, and Hagrid the gamekeeper was openly sobbing.

That was a day to remember. Lily and James were married three months later. Hannah served as maid-of-honor. Sirius, of course, was best-man. Their wedding was beautiful even though the threat of Voldemort hung over it. Lily and James made a happy, loving couple, just as Remus and Hannah were to make in another six months time. Sirius and Jessica separated, but stayed on friendly terms. Morgan went back to America where soon after her arrival she married a millionaire. Lily started her job with Ben Charms, and James began Auror training along with Sirius. Remus was studying to be a teacher.

So, Lily and James were finally together. They had found in each other love and understanding. They lived a life full of love and happiness along with all of their friends. Can there ever be a love like that of Lily and James's? That is a question for the ages.

* * *

**Some thanks and encouragement:**

**Secludeddark:** Thank you so much! You were the first person to review this story and you have given me so much encouragement. I will always be glad to see a review from you. Thank you!

**Judystarr:** I'm so glad that you liked my story, and understood my humor. Your reviews really helped me continue. Thank You!

**DramaQn621**: Thank you so much for reading my story, and I am so glad that you like it. Thank you!

**TheORIGINALMeathead a.k.a. Sam:** Thank you so much for reviewing my story! I love reading reviews from you; if I am having a bad day, your reviews will turn that day around. Thank you! Oh, and your story _Penny for your thoughts?_….absolutely amazing! It makes me happy….sigh

**Kel:** Thank you so much! You also get my sense of humor, and I'm glad this story entertained you. Your reviews were awesome! Thank you!

**Erin kite**: I'm so glad you liked my story! Thank you for reviewing!

**KTSweep08**: Thank you so much for reviewing! Your reviews were great to read. Thank you!

**Snap**: Thank you so much for reviewing!

**Scaryfreak419**: Thank you so much for reviewing!

**Asoueaddicted**: Thank you so much for reviewing!

**SodaFizZz19**: Thank you for reviewing! P.S. Gotta love The Princess Bride!

**Anonamus:** Thank you so much for reviewing and your suggestion!

**SiriuslySiriusLilyBlack:** Thank you so much for reviewing!

**Wow…that's a lot of people….you all ROCK! I LOVE YOU ALL! By the way…I'm slowly but surely looking at your stories, and from what I've seen you are all so talented. I see more people for my favorites list.**

**P.S. Did I hear someone say _sequel_? Oh yes…that was me…'til then**

**Love to all,**

**Iris**

* * *

_I am not trying to imitate et cetera Ms. Rowling and would like to tell those who try to go to therapy. There is one and only one J.K. Rowling. Period. Thank you for reading my story please tell me what you think._

_Iris_


End file.
